Myself
by Jovian Trilogy
Summary: Ziva escapes her captors and flees back to DC but doesnt tell the team shes there. When a strange twist of fate brings the team to her how will everyone cope with the outcome?POST ALIYAH!TIVA: now complete.
1. Golden Ticket

**A/N: I know the season finale ending is being used a lot but I decided to do one that wasn't Ziva getting saved everything is all dandy tra la la la laa. Maybe tiva in later chapters not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the character or else Jeanne would have never came into the show Jenny would be alive and Ziva wouldn't be in Israel/ Somalia because of her lame excuse for a father.**

Ziva looked at her surroundings. She was in a room. She'd been in the room for a month and a half _at least._ There was only a chair in the room. No windows the only way in or out was a door but this room looked bigger on the outside than on the inside.

_Stupid Ziva! Stop letting your imagination take control of your sanity. You only have a little of it left. _

There were three different men that come in and 'interrogate' her. The order was from least amount of force to being stabbed and cut repeatedly. The first two men were to make her be on the verge of cracking and the third man was her actual torturer they'd hoped that after a week or so she would talk. Well they didn't know Ziva David.

After another round of the 'nice' interrogators her tormenter and one man she was very afraid of stalked into the room causing Ziva to come out of her thoughts. She sighed as another round of torture came and she no longer wished to be rescued she blew that chance out of the window when her father sent her on this suicide mission.

"Now now Ms. David you have held out very long and I for one am surprised to see you alive although your father did tell us that you would be stubborn and would not betray your beloved family back in DC."

A flash of pain swept across Ziva's face but in a moment it was gone. Her little friend noticed it though but he misread it and for that Ziva was thankful.

"Yes that's right daddy dearest set this up. wanted to see where your loyalties lie. See if you would betray NCIS and give into the torture. I suppose he didn't take into account how much that so called family meant to you." her friend-Red she called him because he liked to see her draw blood-speculated out loud.

Ziva sat there in silence not moving to look at Red or showing any emotion pass in her face again. She had no room for mistakes if she wanted any chance of living which she really didn't but she could still hope.

_Hope. _She thought to herself transfixed in her own little world not paying attention to the kicks her already broken ribs were receiving. _That was what her American friends did to her that she hated. They taught her to hope someone would come along and save her instead of relying only on herself. She silently Gibbs slapped herself. She shouldn't take this out on her family the only family she ever knew after Tali died. Ohh painful memory bad idea Ziva. Another Gibbs slap for you. She knew that this wasn't NCIS' fault. It was anything but. It was her lame excuse for a fathers fault._

She was brought out of her internal debate by a blow to the head and a powerful kick to her right knee. She heard several bones crack. _Just great. _She thought. Red then stomped on her left foot. _Well Red. Thank you for taking my chances of escaping from 1% to 0.00001%._

Red left her alone after that but not until he made several lacerations on her arms, back and stomach.

Ziva was about to drift to sleep when she saw the corner of a piece of paper in between two corners of the wall. She felt like she just found a Golden Ticket. Tony would be proud of her for making a movie referance. She felt a pang of sadness at the Special Agents name but quickly brushed it to the side. She knew this little piece of paper was her ticket out of here.

**A/N: i dont know if i like it but im going to stick with it. tell me if you like it. consrtuctive critiscm is welcome and appreciated as is ideas but dont go into a full out wate session. REVIEW(:**


	2. Home Free

**A/N: Im trying to update fast because i myself hate waiting for chapters.**

**Disclaimer:same as before... :/  
**

Once Ziva saw the paper she knew she wasn't imagining the room being smaller. She quickly undid her poorly tied restraints. She ignored the searing pain in her knee foot ribs back head-hell _everywhere_ on her body hurt. But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that she had a chance at survival and suddenly her Mossad training kicked in. Being as quiet as possible she kicked the wall down in one swift motion and ran through the maze of abandoned rooms and hallways. She came to the end of the last corridor and saw it was a dead end.

"Shit!" Ziva kicked the wall in fury when all the sudden she felt sunlight on her face she looked up and there was a small window that let outside about two feet about her. The window was big enough for her to shimmy through and she could see it was already opened as if it was a message from God. She jumped up ignoring every single pain in her body telling her to stop and she was outside. She looked back and saw the training camp about half a mile behind her. She started running in the direction of a very far off city.

_I'm home free._ She thought. And for the first time in a very long while a smile crept across her lips despite the immense pain she was in right now…….

**DC:**

Tony DiNozzo stared longingly at the empty desk across from him. He looked at his phone again as if looking at the two would cause it to ring.

_Stupid! She's probably out doing some top secret Mossad mission then coming home and having crazy sex with a random guy just for the hell of it. Just because she knew that a half a world away he would still be jealous. Just because she didn't know that he…_

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked at his agent snapping him out of what he almost admitted to himself. Tony looked up wearily to his boss. "You plan on joining us today? C'mon we got a location on our missing marine. Get your SIG its gonna be a shoot-out." Gibbs sulked away to the elevator silently telling his younger two agents to join him. They quickly ran to the elevator but Tony couldn't help the thoughts that came flooding back into his mind.

_Missing… Just like Ziva._ he was instantly met with the infamous Gibbs slap and snapped out of his troubling thoughts. "Thank you boss."

Twenty minutes later they were at an abandoned warehouse. They were just getting out of the car when shots were fired out towards them. Tony ran around the car for protection but was it in the back shoulder-his bad shoulder too-with a bullet. He ducked behind the car before another one could get him. They continued firing for five minutes before the two people on the inside stopped firing most likely to reload and Gibbs' team sought this as an opportunity to storm the warehouse. The caught them off guard and had them handcuffed and in the cars when Tony suddenly felt very dizzy and he remembered being shot.

Suddenly a blackness washed over him and he didn't try to fight it off even a little bit. Soon he was in a pain free black world where he didn't have a care…

**A/N: i know this chapter is short but i had to set something up and if i made it any longer it would be like a million words. Review please:D**


	3. Where to Miss?

**Ziva ran towards the town up ahead. She wanted to stop and rest and let the blackness that plagued her take her body over but she fought it down and kept running and pushing through the pain. **

**She wasn't even running for herself. She was running for everyone else in her life she had lost- Tali, Jen, Ari. She ran for those who she left behind- Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky even Palmer. But mostly she ran for the satisfaction of outsmarting not only her captors but her father **_**no. Not her father, the Director of Mossad. That's all he was to her anymore.**_

**She came up to the village ten minutes later. She thanked God she got there alive and her captors never found her or alerted anyone of her escape especially her fa-Director.**

**Much to her dismay there was no airport in the town so she would have to catch a cab- which meant she would need even more money than now. She found a nearby motel and watched until a lady came out of a room with her husband and two kids. She quickly knocked down the door and found a towel some fresh clothes and some money than made her way into the shower. Once she was out she took the family's first aid kit and left without so much a glance back. **

**Once she was farther away from the room she began to work on her wounds she put anti-bacterial cream on her wounds-which was pretty much her whole body. She found some gauze and quite a few band-aids and used those for her deeper wounds. Like the knife would that was still bleeding a little across her whole stomach. **_**Amazing I'm still alive.**_** she thought quite amused given her dire situation. She found two ace bandages and a splint. **_**Geez! This lady is ready for everything! I really should have thanked her…THANKED HER!? Ziva David these Americans have made you entirely too**__ soft!_ Ziva quickly put the splint on her ankle and it seemed it could hold till she got to a hospital in DC. However her knee was long gone and she would need surgery and months of physical therapy to be able to do any field work with Gibbs and the team again. The thought of this depressed her. Here she was at the mercy of anyone that came along and she was sad that it would be a while to do fieldwork. If she even survived the trip to DC trip to the hospital and the Mossad Director she still had no guarantees about being a field agent but something in her gut told her that if Gibbs knew the whole story he wouldn't really mind. She smiled at the thought of being with everyone back at NCIS- her home. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she might not survive long enough to see them. Ziva put both the bandages on her knee though it did no justice to the amount of pain she felt in her knee. She pulled her hair out of its bun and put it on the left side of her face to try and cover the massive cut and swelling for her broken cheekbone. Her hair covered her eye but it didn't matter. It wasn't like she could see well out of that eye anyways. She packed up the supplies from the first aid kit and put them in the pack she stole from the random family along with $5,00 some clean clothes and a water. She took out a water and walked towards the busy part of the city in search for a cab.

After fifteen minutes of walking she finally got a cab and told her driver to bring her to the nearest airport. A half hour later the cab pulled up to the airport and she paid the cabbie-without tip-and she practically ran into the airport. She went up to the nearest desk and told her she needed the earliest flight to DC and that it was urgent-life or death. The lady looked at her as to see if she was telling the truth then saw her cut lip and multiple scratches and nodded as if she understood-_if only you knew. _She paid the woman and took her ticket and headed off to the terminal where her flight was taking off at. She passed through security in ten minutes top. All she had was one bag and none of her weapons so it wasn't like she was hiding anything. After what seemed like hours but was only a half of one she was sitting as comfortably as she could with her injuries and she was on her way _home_….

**DC:**

Anthony DiNozzo woke up five hours later in a hospital room to see Gibbs Abby McGee and Ducky looking at him as if they thought they weren't sure if he was going to wake up. _C'mon! They should have some faith in me! Hell I survived the plague and was almost blown up and my partners Mossad boyfriend tried to kill me! I can survive anything. Speaking of partner where is my little Israeli ninja chick? Oh right! She's in Israel-because I shot said boyfriend. Way to go DiNozzo. Way to go!_

I looked up at my co-workers no scratch that family and Abby jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Tony!" she was literally squeezing the life out of me. McGee noticed my oxygen deprived expression and laid a hand on Abby's shoulder silently telling her not to kill Tony out of love. Abby immediately backed off and Tony's doctor walked in.

"Good to see you awake Special Agent DiNozzo! Now you're at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked him. Tony answered that question and all the other annoying questions asked and finally around ten he drifted off the sleep….

**Airport:**

Ziva awoke the next day around 0500. _Figures. Only a deranged person like me would still wake up on the same schedule after being tortured half to death._ She absentmindedly grabbed the pack she claimed for her own and headed off the plane and walked out of the terminal hopeful now that she would soon be receiving medical attention. She walked out of the airport and signaled for a cab and finally one pulled up.

"Where to miss?"

"Bethesda Naval Hospital."


	4. Broken Ninja Assassin

**Bethesda:**

Ziva walked into the hospital and walked right up to the nurse at the front desk well she more limped but no one seemed to notice the young girl in extreme pain.

"Can I help you miss?" the nurse asked without even glancing at her. Ziva pulled her hair out of her face and when she moved her arms up she was reminded of the several broken ribs she know had and winced.

"Uhh…yeah. I need some medical attention. NOW!" Ziva didn't want to yell but the nurse was really getting to her. Apparently the nurse sensed the urgency in the woman's voice and looked up. A horrified expression showed on the nurse's face but she didn't try to mask it. The young girl in front of her was covered in bruises and cuts-deep cuts. She limped and favored neither leg so the nurse guessed she had both legs injured. The nurse quickly got up and got the woman a wheel-chair and called for a doctor immediately. A doctor rushed in and helped Ziva onto a stretcher and led her into a room.

"So Miss…?" he questioned obviously asking for her name. She debated whether or not to tell him but decided what the hell her father would find her eventually.

"David."

"Okay Miss David. Could you tell me where it hurts?" Ziva couldn't help but laugh at this question but then regretted it because of the pain she felt intensify in her rib cage and chest.

"Where doesn't it hurt is a more appropriate question." Ziva smirked but then decided to tell her doctor what was wrong that she could tell. "I have several broken ribs a broken knee- in many places- a probably broken foot a swollen cheekbone and several bruises and cuts everywhere on my body." Her doctor took her to get x-rays on well every single part of her body. And to her disappointment Ziva was right. Every single one of her ribs was broken her knee was broken in three places her shoulder was dislocated but her foot was only fractured. Her doctor then stitched up all of her cuts. The one on her stomach took the longest hurt the most and probably would scar. _Lovely. _He told her that he needed to operate on her knee but he would wait until morning and let her get some much needed rest.

"How long until I can be discharged?" she couldn't help but ask. She hated hospitals.

"Considering the extent of your injuries and all the blood you lost plus the exhaustion and lack of food and water you should be out of here in about a month." Ziva groaned a little too loudly at this. "Hey, you know normally people wouldn't even pf made it to the hospital they would have been sent right down to autopsy. Consider yourself lucky." Ziva used all of her willpower not to roll her eyes. _Yeah I'm extremely lucky! _Then the doctor left the room and her nurse Grace walked in.

"Hello Miss David. I hope your feeling better. Please lay down you must be tired. I'll get you your dinner. If you need anything just press the call button and I'll be in to help you with whatever you need." she started to walk out of the room when Ziva called her back. "Yes Miss David?" she asked the smile she had plastered on never leaving her face.

"It's very important that you do not let ANY visitors come in my room. Not even people from NCIS." it pained her to say this because she very much would like to see them but she knew they would have no clue she is here plus she knew someone could easily steal a badge and say they were someone they weren't. Hell she'd done it a million times. "Now Grace I don't want to frighten you but even if you are threatened you cannot let a single soul walk through that door unless they are you or my doctor. You have seen what has been done to me. This is a matter of life and death. NO VISITORS." Grace nodded then went to get Ziva her dinner. She brought it back and Ziva ate it hungrily and to her surprise managed to hold it down. A few minutes later she nodded of the sleep finally feeling safe in her environment.

**Tony: **

Tony had been kept another night because of the damage that was already done and the new damage the doctors wanted to keep and eye on him, Tony reluctantly agreed. But when he woke up that morning he wanted nothing more than to get out of the hospital. They creeped him out. He started walking down the hall and was about to sign himself out and leave when he saw a familiar form lying broken in the middle of the hospital bed.

Tony thought he was dreaming. He pinched himself ten times to see if he really was awake and she really was lying there. He almost passed out when he saw all the cuts and bruises and casts on her body. He couldn't believe him crazy ninja assassin was broken. She was just lying there so fragile and definitely not like her. He finally managed to choke up a single word after five minutes.

"_Ziva…."_


	5. Fallen Comrade

**A/N: i dont own NCIS sadly:(im only uploading one chapter today because im stumped and this one is long. i know where i want to go with this story but i have to get there. suggestions are greatly appreciated.:D**

NCIS:

Vance sighed as he hung up the phone. _Gibbs is not going to like this _he thought to himself _hell what Gibbs likes! I most certainly didn't take this job to please him. _The Director of NCIS had just gotten off the phone with the Director of Mossad and Vance did not find the conversation very pleasing. He was beginning to hate Eli even though they used to be friends. Vance opened his desk drawer and pulled a toothpick out and stuck it in his mouth before pushing back his chair and sullenly left the office. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Vance walked across the catwalk and the first thing he noticed is that only Gibbs was in the bullpen.

"Gibbs. Get your team and meet me in my office in five minutes I have something to tell you guys in _private._" that was all Vance said before walking back into his office again. Gibbs noticed the edge in his voice and the way Vance's eyes never left Ziva's desk. _Oh crap. He have lost too many. Man I must suck at my job. Wow. First Kate then Paula then Jenny. Now Ziva. Tony was not going to take this well. Speaking of which where was he._

McGee chose that point to walk into the bullpen from Abby's lab. The young probie had taken to Ziva the fastest besides Gibbs of course. He knew how much he would miss her. This was going to kill every single member of his team. It wasn't like Kate. Kate they could handle. They had her killer soon after and they knew who it was the whole time. But now he had no clue where Ziva was who has her or killed her. If she's alive and he thought she could be but it was unlikely. Odd his gut wasn't telling him anything. He sighed as he noticed McGee was staring at him.

"Uhh…Boss? You okay?" the concern was noticeable in his voice.

"I don't know yet. Go get Ducky and Abby and Palmer. And where the hell is DiNozzo?" knowing him he was probably chatting up some nurse. Well that was the old Tony. Ever since a few months ago he noticed Tony stopped staring at girls. Strange oh well. He got out his phone and dialed DiNozzo's number as McGee left to gather up the rest of Gibbs' team. His phone rang for a little before he finally picked up.

"DiNozzo." he sounded shaky. This was going to be the hardest on him. Gibbs was pretty sure they have broken Rule 12 on many occasions but he never questioned it. He'd broken it with Jenny so why couldn't DiNozzo and Ziva. Oh that's right because Ziva has a weird past and who knows when she'll be whisked away or killed. That would kill DiNozzo.

"Where the hell are you?" Gibbs was extremely pissed now.

"I…uhh..got held up at the hospital. They had to do something last minute. I'm getting discharged in an hour." _Oh well. I'll tell him in private that would be better for him anyway. _Gibbs hung up the phone and motioned for his team minus DiNozzo and Ziva to follow him up the stairs. No one objected.

Once they were in Vance's office they all scattered. Ducky and Palmer went to the couch Abby and McGee went to the table and Gibbs sat in the chair in front of the occupied Directors desk. Vance sighed as he saw all there worried expressions and Gibbs' glare. He noticed DiNozzo wasn't there but by the look on Gibbs face he wasn't going to ask. He waited a few seconds then started.

"A little over a month ago Eli David sent Ziva to finish Michael Rivkin's assignment. But unlike Rivkin Ziva received no back up as he thought that she would not need it." he paused for a minute before continuing. "Apparently he was wrong. She was comprised and then tortured…..to death." he heard the sharp intakes of breath and heard Abby crying into McGee's shoulder. "They wanted information about NCIS. Specifically you guys. Now I'm no investigator but it puzzles me that terrorists would know that Ziva worked for NCIS and I'm pretty sure Eli set this up to get information out of her so he could be lying to prevent us from looking for her." The thought that was going through everyone's head at the same time was:_ She really was loyal. This is all our fault. I hate that bastard of a father Eli._ Gibbs said nothing as he left the room to call his Senior Field Agent. This time DiNozzo picked up the phone before the first ring finished.

"Boss! I've got great news about someone!" Tony sounded ten times happier but still a little shaken from earlier.

"That's good DiNozzo but look I got some bad news about someone." Gibbs spitted out quickly before he changed his mind about telling him.

"It's about Ziva." they both said at the same time. After "she's alive" Gibbs didn't hear anything that came out the agents mouth he ran into his car and sped off towards Bethesda not noticing the shocked looks of everyone that had appeared in the bullpen moments later.

Bethesda:

"DiNozzo! Where is she? Is she okay? Why aren't you in the room with her?" Gibbs flung a hundred questions at Tony not giving him time to answer.

"She's in the room being prepped for surgery. I don't know her condition all I know is she looked so broken and fragile and un-Ziva like. I didn't even know it was her until I asked the nurse who was in that room. I asked her the condition and she said critical but stable I asked if I could see her and she said she was sorry but she was ordered not to let any visitors into her room even when I showed her the badge and threatened her. She wont budge." Tony managed to get it all out in one breath before he continued pacing again. Gibbs marched right up to the nurse and glared at her but she never looked up eventually he cleared his throat.

"Go away . I don't care if you work for NCIS Miss David is not aloud visitors until she gets out of surgery and no you cant see her then she specifically said no visitors." Wow did Tony really badger her that much.

"I'm not ." finally the nurse looked up. "Special Agent Gibbs. NCIS. I'm his boss." he nodded his head over to where Tony was pacing. The nurse gave him a look of understanding.

"Look if you wont let us see her can you at least tell us why she wont let anyone visit her?" Gibbs tried reasoning with her. The nurse looked up at him and sighed heavily before starting.

" She said something along the lines of 'You've already seen what they have done to me. They will be back for more. It is very important that you don't let anyone in the room it was life and death-hers. Even NCIS.' though it looked like she was pained to say not to let NCIS in the room. Gibbs finally understood- she wanted to see them but she knew someone could fake it and then kill her. Gibbs was about to walk away when the nurse stopped him again. " She said one more thing about her father. I couldn't really hear. I don't think she wanted me to but she said something like especially not him and she looked afraid of him." Gibbs nodded before walking off to tell DiNozzo what he learned. After he told him he called his team and told them to come including Vance- the nurse was obviously concerned about Ziva and wouldn't let them so they would need his help. Soon the whole team was there in the waiting room waiting for there fallen comrade to come out of surgery....

**A/N:Review please and maybe you'll get two chapter tomorrow....i hate finals.R&R**


	6. And She was Right

**A/N: this is a short chapter but again im setting something up. **

When Ziva awoke from her surgery that morning she was aware of two things. 1-the pain in her knee had subsided to almost none and 2-she was not alone in her room.

She chose to ignore the sighs of relief she heard when she opened her eyes. She didn't even acknowledge Abby when she engulfed her in a hug. She just stared into open space pretending to be lost in thought. She pretended she didn't hear all the questions they were throwing at her like she was really in a condition to answer them right now. She didn't pay attention to anything until Gibbs made a very grave mistake.

"Ziva! Why didn't you call us when you got out of that hell-hole. We would of helped you. Now don't ever try to do that alone again!" and then he head-slapped her.

Ziva's instincts from the last month and a half kicked in and before anyone could react she grabbed the hand that slapped her head not caring whose it was and twisted it back and punched the man in the stomach with her free hand.

She hissed at the man who was a bit flustered after being punched by her. "Not so fun after the restraints come off my wrists huh? Now why don't you get this threw your head I'm not going to tell you anything so I'm of no use to you so leave me be to die my slow death." with that she released the restraint on Gibbs' wrist and didn't bother to apologize even after she realized she was no longer in Somalia. _It's not my fault. He shouldn't have slapped me. In fact he shouldn't even be here_.

She didn't even care about all the shocked and dumbfounded glares she was getting from everyone. She was about to click the call button to yell at the nurse for letting them in when Ducky- the only one who understood why she did that came and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He started stroking her hair and whispering reassuring things to her but nobody could understand what he was saying or _why _he was saying it. After a little while Ziva returned to normal-well as normal as she could be at this point.

"I must go talk to the other now." he whispered to her.

She nodded in understanding "Thank you Ducky." the old doctor just nodded at her in response then walked out of the door. The others quickly followed.

Ducky wasted no time explaining why Ziva reacted that way and why he needed to comfort her.

" Once she felt the hand hit her on the head even though you did it softly it made her believe she was still being held captive so she fought back because she thought that that's how she would survive. She saw you as a threat and nothing more. The poor girl is traumatized Jethro."

Everyone looked into Ziva's room to see her arguing intensely with the nurse Grace. They were yelling so loud they could hear them perfectly.

"What part of 'no visitors' don't you understand!?" Ziva was fuming.

"I'm sorry Miss David but-"

"I don't care what they did Grace! They could have been Mossad! Or better yet one of them could have been my father! You know how long I would have been alive if my father walked in? Two seconds at the most!" she didn't care that everyone from NCIS had heard her say her father say he was trying to kill her. " But you know what it doesn't matter! They found me. He will too. I'm not going to be alive much longer anyway." with that she went into the bathroom and began puking her guts up.

Little did she know that her father was parked in a car right outside her window. And she was right. She wasn't going to be alive much longer…

**A/N: REVIEW! and ill upload more than one chapter at a time.**


	7. This Ends Here

**A/N: i wrote this chapter in about a half hour so if something doesn't make sense that's why. and i just went on my e-mail for the first time in weeks and i realized that a lot more than three people are reading this story. so i want to thank everyone that added this story to there favorites/ alerts!**

Eli David motioned for his men to put the ladder against the window. It was on the second floor and he had just watched her go into the bathroom after having a pissing with the nurse about having no visitors.

Well she was clever, he could give her that. Not that her cleverness would help her that much soon. As in soon he meant in death.

The only thing he was worried about was the Americans. Now if he had heard the yelling from his car obviously they had heard it too as they were right outside the door when the yelling started.

If they had taken what she said into consideration and lord knows he hoped they didn't then they would have her in protective custody. Not that it would do much to help her but it would delay things and for that he was mad.

People would suspect him leaving DC after his daughter was murdered and coming only the day before that. This wasn't looking good for him. He probably wouldn't get out of this one but he had a mission and it was personal.

His only living child had betrayed him. Her father! He still couldn't believe how she escaped and made it to DC in one piece. But he raised her so of course she was strong. He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded to his team that it was time.

Ziva stepped out of the bathroom and instantly knew something was off. She raced over to her bag to get the knife she swiped a day ago and hoped into the bed to pretend she was sleeping. But before she completely settled in she took her phone dialed Gibbs and put in on speaker before placing it under her blankets.

She heard three men climb through her window a few moments later.

_Crap three! She had hoped that the director would come by himself. I'm going to die. No! You won't die. You are trained for situations like these. But so are they. It doesn't matter. This. Ends. Here._

One of Eli's team members walked over to Ziva's bed to wake her and she stabbed him in the abdomen knowing that her father wouldn't kill her until he said what he was going to say. He would make her suffer. And he was prepared for it.

**NCIS:**

Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee sat at there desks trying to figure out where the hell Ziva was for the past month and a half, why she didn't call, why she had the crap beaten out of her. They couldn't find anything. Gibbs was just about to tell his team to go home and rest when his phone rang he looked at the called id: Ziva.

He stayed quiet knowing the reason Ziva called could be that her father came for her. He was right.

Gibbs motioned for McGee and DiNozzo to come over to him but be quiet. They knew that listening to this conversation would get more information for them than the computer would. They held there breath as the conversation started….

"Well done my little lamb. I knew I trained you well." Ziva cringed as her father called her 'daughter.' He knew she never saw him as a father after Tali's death and she knew he was trying to emotionally break her. It wouldn't work. She was determined to end her problem right now.

Ziva remained quiet, she knew her father wasn't done talking.

"I knew from the moment you stepped on the plane to go work in DC I had lost you. I had trained you well. But your stupid American friends changed you Ziva. They made you soft. If you were in this situation five years ago me and both my friends would be dead and you would walk away without a second glance. But now, I'm alive one of my friends is alive and very soon you will not be my dear."

He was too entranced with his 'speech' that he didn't notice Ziva had already stabbed his second friend in the throat and had his gun trained on her father now.

"I needed you back before you were not the perfect warrior I made you to be anymore. I knew that you had developed trust and bonds with NCIS but I never knew how hard it would be for you to come back. Last summer when you came back to me I knew you would rather be in DC even when I introduced you to your long lost childhood friend Michael. So I hatched a perfect plan and set it in motion. Michael was to e-mail me on information about his mission but he made it look like they were sent to you. That way if it were ever to be questioned you were withholding information. Loyalty gone in a flash. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy so I told him to switch the laptops and put his e-mails on the terrorists one. So that way it would look like Ziva was protecting a monster-just like Ari." he stopped for a moment to watch her reaction as her fathers plan truly dawned on her but she displayed no emotion.

Neither did her father. He simply looked at the gun in her hands and smirked. He knew she needed to hear this so he would feed it to her give her satisfaction before death. It was the least he could do. He knew they would both get shots off on each other and most likely both would die. He didn't care. And so, his story continues…

" What I didn't anticipate was for Agent DiNozzo to come to your apartment and kill Rivkin but it worked out for the better. It gave me an excuse to fly you here and talk to you personally. And well you know about how I told you that you needed to stay but NCIS couldn't know why. Your mission was too dangerous for them to know. They would suspect I was the one who set your torture up. Figure out where your loyalties lye. I of course knew you would find out after two minutes. What I didn't expect Ziva, was for you to care for them so much. To die for them. I never thought you could escape on your own. But here you are. The outcome will be the same though. With that I bid you farewell daughter."

Within seconds several gunshots rang out in the hospital room. Both father and daughter lay on the ground labored and pained breathing between them before both slipped into the welcoming darkness.

**A/N:cliffhanger!muahhaha.**

**should eli live or die?im not sure if he will yet. im leaning towards no but that might be too easy. tell me what you think in reviews!:D**

**ill update either later tonight or tomorrow.  
**


	8. Right Here Right Now

**A/N: this chapter is really long. it was originally going to be two but i decided not to because the idea was fresh in my mind.**

**anyway this is the last chapter enjoy....major tiva;)  
**

Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee were ten minutes away from the hospital still listening intently to the conversation between Ziva and Eli when they heard the shots.

DiNozzo panicked when he heard the shots. As far as he knew Ziva didn't have a gun so all of those shots could be going into her fragile beautiful body while we sit here in a damn car doing nothing!

_I cant lose her! I mean I lose someone important to me all the time. And this time it was different it was Ziva that could be dead. The Ziva that was his indestructible irreplaceable ninja warrior. I mean she escapes a terrorist prison camp where she's being tortured only to be killed in a hospital by her father! He just couldn't deal with losing his best friend. The woman he probably loved. C'mon Ziva hold on. Please hold on._

Gibbs grabbed the phone and started shouting into it. "Ziva! Ziva! Answer me now! You do not have permission to die. You hear that? Ziva you're not aloud to die."

When all he got was a moan for an answer he floored the car and was in the hospital in two minutes.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony. He looked like a wreck. Ziva better hold on for her life because there is no way that DiNozzo will make it through this. Yes he had taken the others deaths hard. Especially Jenny's but he always knew there was something more between these Ziva and Tony even if they had yet to figure it out.

As they raced into the hospital McGee saw the worried expression on Tony's face that we knew would be there but what he didn't expect was for the same expression to show up on Gibbs' face. Although McGee wasn't sure if he was scared for Ziva or DiNozzo. Probably both.

While they were in the waiting room trying to get into Ziva's room without much luck Tony made a silent vow to himself. _Once I see Ziva I'll apologize and then I'll tell her how I really feel. I have to. Ziva you better pull through please._

The only information that they got out of the doctors and nurses were that Ziva had a bullet to the stomach and leg. Her father had a bullet to the heart groin and arm. They were unable to save him as the blood lose was too much. Ziva however had a fifty/fifty chance of surviving depending on the internal damage on the bullet that was in her stomach.

She was in surgery now and Ducky and Abby had joined Gibbs McGee and DiNozzo. McGee and Abby sat next to each other. Well Abby was more on top of McGee as he was trying to comfort her that it would be okay.

"McGee…please tell me…she'll be…okay." Abby managed to choke out in between sobs.

McGee placed a gently arm around her soldier and rubbed her back while whispering in her ear, "Of course she will Abby-she's Ziva. Now don't worry. Try and sleep I promise I'll wake you up once we find anything and I mean anything out. Everything will be fine." Abby looked as if she was going to protest for a minute but then decided to sleep the best she could. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

Gibbs had gone off to get coffee and Ducky seemed to be sleeping so DiNozzo stared at his hands. He noticed tears falling down his cheeks and onto his hands but he didn't even try to wipe them away. He didn't care about how DiNozzo's don't cry. He just left the tears fall freely and it felt good. It wasn't until then that he felt a hand pat his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"She'll be okay Anthony." Ducky did his best to comfort the young agent but didn't do very well.

For a few minutes he got no response then Tony turned and looked at the doctor his hair messy and his eyes puffy and bloodshot partially from crying partially from lack of sleep- he hadn't slept since they found Ziva in the hospital several days ago.

"I hope you're right Ducky, I hope you're right." then he turned and looked at the doors praying for the doctor to come out and say _his_ precious little ninja will be fine. Just then a doctor came out of the OR blood all over his scrubs.

"Family of Miss David?" Tony and Ducky stood. McGee couldn't because of Abby so he strained to hear what was being said.

Tony walked towards the doctor with Ducky right behind him. This was it the moment of truth. Oh god please let her be okay. I don't know what I'll do without her. He sent up a little prayer right before he stepped in front of the doctor.

"How is she?" Tony needed to now she was going to be okay and now before he collapsed.

"She lost a lot of blood and a few of her wounds re-opened but we were able to stitch them back up. Luckily for her the bullets missed her vitals. She in her room right now. She's awake but a little groggy from the medicine." the doctor finally finished. He didn't even need to be asked if they could see her he led them to her room right away.

Tony stepped into the room seeing Ziva alive made him almost collapse from relief but he needed to talk to her.

"Hi Tony." Ziva greeted Tony seemingly a bit more normal. Tony couldn't make words come out of his mouth so he just waved. Ducky sensed the need for the two to talk privately.

"I'll go tell McGee and Abby she's awake and call Gibbs. Glad to see you're well my dear." Ziva nodded to him before he left the room.

Once Ducky was out of ear shot Tony wasted no time in talking to Ziva, taking in her presence her smell as if she might vanish into thin air if he looked away.

He quickly went over to the chair by the bed and sat down taking her hand. Surprisingly to him she didn't resist or seem to care.

"Look Ziva, I'm really sorry about everything. None of this would have happened if I never shot Rivkin." Ziva was about to say something when Tony stopped her. "Don't, I need to say this." and then he continued.

"Ziva when you left everyone felt so confused especially me. I could understand why you didn't want to talk to me but when you didn't come back I was crushed. I thought I had lost you forever. And then when I saw you in the hospital room so broken I didn't know what to think. Once we heard you yelling at the nurse about your father and then hearing the shots I knew I wouldn't be able to handle another day without you."

Having said that he leant down and lightly kissed her on the lips. At first Ziva didn't comprehend what Tony was doing. I mean sure she liked him in a a-lot-more-than-friends way but she thought there was no way Tony had feelings for her.

When she finally realized what was going on she deepened the kiss. Tony was surprised at first but he wasn't complaining. Soon they needed to break for air.

Tony took this opportunity to lean towards her ear and whisper "I love you, Ziva."

Ziva pulled him into another kiss and then whispered into his ear "I love you too, Tony."

They were about to lean into another kiss when Ziva's nurse Grace walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but I have to check your monitors and your progress Ziva." Tony groaned in complaint which made Ziva lightly laugh. God how he missed that laugh. He was glad he could make her laugh again.

Soon Grace left and the rest of the NCIS team came in. No one except Gibbs seemed to notice the stolen glances his two _agents_ gave each other but he figured that they shot Rule 12 to hell anyways so he decided to let it slide and went onto the agent matter.

Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a green card, ID and badge and handed them to Ziva. At first she looked a bit confused but when it registered in her brain that she wasn't going anywhere a huge grin appeared on her face. She was staying here in DC with her family where she belonged.

"Thank you. All of you. For everything." she didn't even try to stop the tears of joy streaming down her face.

Abby ran forward and gave her hug which Ziva willingly returned. " So one thing I was really wondering about," Ziva started to ask. " How did you guys find me?"

They started talking about how Tony found her walking out of the hospital, how there father told Vance she was dead, the whole sha-bang. Then they started talking about old cases they had how much they missed her. Then Ziva started talking about being held captive and how they got her alive and not once did she feel sad talking about it. Then she started talking about how much she missed them and how she thought about them all the time and she refused to give any information on NCIS for them-even though she had almost none. At this statement she received a Gibbs slap for almost getting herself killed for them and she realized how much she missed that.

Soon everyone filed out except for Tony who stayed in his spot next to her, her hand firmly in his grasp.

"Tony, go home, get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I Zee-vah."

"Tony you look like a train crash." at this statement DiNozzo couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked him.

"It's train wreck not crash wreck."

Ziva looked at him and glared, "Don't you have anything better to do then correct my English Tony?"

"Well yeah, I could…" and then he leaned forward and gave her another kiss but this time with more passion. When they broke apart Ziva yawned and soon she was asleep Tony watched her sleep peacefully for a while before falling asleep himself there body heat warming each other and to both of them it just felt right. They knew that they found there soul mate and nothing could change that.

**_Three months later:_**

Tony and Ziva had been dating for three months now and they had never been happier. They were having dinner on the rooftop of there apartment and Tony was planning on proposing.

Abby's Lab:

"Don't be nervous Tony, you guys are insanely in love. She'll say yes for sure. And if she doesn't I can always kill her and leave no forensic evidence behind." Abby laughed at her last comment when she noticed Tony's scared expression. "Geez Tony! I was kidding. Plus I wont need to kill her because she'll say yes of that I am sure…now lemme see the ring."

Dinner:

"This is beautiful Tony!" Ziva exclaimed as Tony removed her blindfold to reveal the candlelight table for two overlooking the Washington Monument. Tony took in Ziva as she looked at the scenery-it was beautiful but it was nothing compared to Ziva. She wore a red skin tight dress that complimented her curves. It went mid thigh and had a slit up the right side of her leg almost as if it was made to tease Tony. The dress had thin straps and the top swooped down and showed just enough cleavage to drive Tony insane. She had her hair in loose ringlets-the way Tony loved it best so he could run his fingers through her dark curls.

Tony came up behind Ziva and wrapped his hands around her waist. They stayed in that position looking at the sunset for a few moments before Ziva spoke again.

"It really is beautiful."

Tony breathed into her ear and his hot breath made her shiver. "Not as beautiful as you."

She turned around in his arms and gave him a warm kiss before they walked over to the table and ate there dinner. After Tony served the dessert he squeezed the velvet box in his fingers for good luck before starting.

"Ziva David I love you with all my heart. These past three months have been the happiest time of my life. I don't want to spend another moment not knowing your mine forever." he took the box out of his pants pocket and got down on one knee.

"Ziva will you marry me?"

Ziva took no time to hesitate, "Yes." the initial shock of her answer took a while for Tony to get over but when he did he slid the ring on her finger and drew her as close to him as he could gave her a quick kiss before picking her bridal style and carrying her back to his apartment Ziva laughing the whole way.

And they just lay on Tony's bed cuddled together because it felt right. It was what they wanted right here right now all they wanted was each other.

**End!not exactly what i had originally planed but its tiva so who cares!? im already working on another story not a sequel but it will have tiva just the same. i have three ideas in mind so three stories coming for them:Dtell me how you liked it in reviews:)**


End file.
